A New Home
Timothy and the others led Alice and her friends to their hideout. "Guys, why can't you tell us what this is all about?" Alice asked, curiously. "You'll see, kid. It's a surprise." Timothy said with a smile. While they were all the way in, he pointed ahead. Alice, Minnie, Wendy, Susan Test, Amy Rose, Namine, Kairi, Viper, Kilala Reno, Lilo, Rapunzel, and Olivia gasped at the amazement of the statues of Gideon, Danny, Peter Pan, Gil Nexdor, Knuckles, Sora, Ventus, Crane, Rei, Stitch, Flynn, and Fievel. "Oh, guys! You're the best!" Minnie said as she and her friends gave them a hug. "They look just like them! They even had their own eyes!" Wendy said as she and the others leaned forward to kiss the twelve statues. Just then, Sinbad, Aladdin, Dimitri, Hugh, Proteus, Eric, Miguel, Prince Adam, Tulio, John Smith, King Malcolm, and Naveen entered their cavern. The girls turned and screamed in terror. "Father!" The girls screamed in unison. Timothy, Marie, and the others hid quickly. The Eds stood a few feet behind the kings. They had their heads down in guilt while Cinderella, Tiana, Belle, Lila, Giselle, Aurora, Jasmine, Mulan, Snow White, Pocahontas, Queen Aurelia, and Ariel ran other to protect their daughters. "I knew it!" Sinbad cried. "You're in love with these mortals!" Aladdin added. "It looks like we have kept patience until then, girls!" Dimitri said angrily. "Sinbad, leave her alone!" Cinderella shouted. "Aladdin, get away from her!" Tiana added. "Dimitri, don't make me scratch your face!" Belle threatened. "Lila, get out of the way!" Hugh warned her. "No!" Lila screamed. "I won't let you hurt my daughter or her friends that way!" Susan bit her lip and began to explain, "But, Father, we-" "Now, we're going to ask you once and we want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue twelve mortal boys from drowning?" Proteus demanded. "Look, Father, we had to!" Amy said while Giselle embraced her. "Contact between the mortal world and our kingdom is strictly forbidden! Girls, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Eric scolded. "But if we didn't do anything, they would have drowned and died!" Namine protested while Aurora protects her. "Do you think we care? Twelve less mortals to worry about!" Miguel shouted. "You're nothing but losers than those Kanker girls! You don't even know them!" Kairi screamed, glaring at them. Jasmine embraced her, protecting her daughter. "Know them? We don't have to know them! They're all the same!" Prince Adam shouted. "Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed, and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Tulio added. That did it for Kilala, who couldn't hold it in. "FATHER, CUT THAT OUT!!!! WE LOVE THEM!!!!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she said, Kilala gasped and covered her mouth. "Kilala, please!" Snow White said, protecting her from him. Ed, Edd, Eddy, and the others gasped as well. King Malcolm was stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you girls lost your minds completely? They're mortals! You're immortals!" "Hey! Kilala has a point here, so don't bother stopping us from saying so!" Viper cried. "Please don't be mad, Viper." Mulan said, calmly while protecting her. "Our mothers were mortals once, but did you care? Not a bit!" Rapunzel snarled. "Rapunzel, please don't growl at him." Aurelia said, embracing her. "Now look here..." Naveen angrily began. "SILENCE!" Olivia barked. "It's true what Viper and Rapunzel have said! Our mothers were mortals when you met them, but it made no difference to you, did it? And about Gideon, Danny, Peter Pan, and the others? That made no difference to us, either!" "And besides, we don't care! All this torture you talk about means nothing to us!" Lilo cried. "Please don't raise your voice." Pocahontas said, protecting her daughter. "So help us, girls we're going to get through to you, and if talking isn't helping, then I guess we have no other choice but to do this!" John Smith said menacingly. With that, they took out their scepters. The kings' scepter glowed. Ed, Edd, Eddy, and the others gasped and ran for cover. Despite the twelve princesses and their mothers' pleas, the kings destroyed every artifact. Then they set sights on the twelve princes' statues. They pointed their scepters at them. "DADDY/FATHER/DAD/, NOOOOOO!!!!!!" The girls shouted. But it was too late. The statues were destroyed, blasted into piles of rubble. Alice, Minnie, Wendy, Susan, Amy, Namine, Kairi, Lilo, Kilala, Rapunzel, Viper, and Olivia began to cry, saying "How could you?!" Alice, Minnie, Wendy, and her friends ran from their mothers' arms and ran away. "Alice, wait!" Cinderella pleaded. "Minnie, come back!" Tiana cried. "Wendy, don't go!" Belle begged. "Susan, please come back!" Lila cried. "Amy, please don't go!" Giselle pleaded. "Namine, wait!" Aurora called after her. "Kairi, come back!" Jasmine cried. "Lilo, wait! Come back!" Pocahontas begged. "Kilala, please don't run away!" Snow White cried. "Rapunzel, wait! Please come back!" Aurelia pleaded. "Viper, wait!" Mulan called after her. "Olivia, please come back!" Ariel begged. Cinderella, Tiana, Belle, Lila, Giselle, Aurora, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Snow White, Aurelia, Mulan, and Ariel began to cry, putting their hands on their faces, and sobbed. Timothy, Marie, Oliver, Berlioz, Toulouse, Robin Hood, Little John, Sandy, and Mindy felt sorry for the girls. "Come on! We've got to go after them before it's too late!" Timothy cried. He and the others went after the twelve princesses. Rain began pouring and Alice, Minnie, Wendy, Susan, Amy, Namine, Kairi, Lilo, Kilala, Rapunzel, Viper, and Olivia, now wearing their cloaks, rode on Marahute, the golden eagle, crying in the rain. Timothy, Robin Hood, Little John, Sandy, Mindy, Marie, Oliver, Berlioz, and Toulouse, now had their umbrellas, called after the twelve girls. "Alice! Minnie! Wendy!" Timothy called out. "Susan! Where are you?" Oliver called. "Amy! Namine! Where are you, guys?" Marie called. "Kairi! Lilo! Kilala!" Robin called out. "Rapunzel, where are you?" Berlioz called. "Viper! Answer me!" Little John called out. "Olivia, where are you?" Toulouse called. "I can't believe their gone, Mindy! The twelve princesses ran away from home!" Sandy said as she began to cry. "Don't worry, Sandy. We'll look for them as soon as we can!" Mindy said, comforting her squirrel friend. "I agree with you, Mindy." Robin agreed. "We must find the gals before they die." Little John said. He and his friends went over to the forest to look for the twelve princesses. As Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Kairi, Lilo, Amy, Namine, Susan, Kilala, Viper, and Rapunzel cried in the cave, they were mourning over their twelve princes' statues. Just then, two Earth ponies, two Pegasus ponies, and two Unicorn ponies came towards them. Their names were Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy came to visit the twelve princesses. "Hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash." "Hello! We're very happy to see you!" Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow said cheerfully. "What are your names?" Pinkie asked with a smile. The girls stopped crying and looked at the ponies. "Hi! My name is Susan Test." she said with a smile. "Name's Amy Rose." the pink hedgehog said happily. "Name's Kilala Reno." she greeted. "My name is Alice." she said happily. "Hello, I'm Namine." she greeted. "Flaversham. Olivia Flaversham." the mouse said, pleasantly. "My name is Wendy. Wendy Moira Angela Darling." she said in a polite manner. "I'm Kairi." she greeted, cheerfully. "My name is Lilo Pelekai." the Hawaiian girl said. "My name is Viper." the snake said, cheerfully. "My name is Minnie Mouse." she said happily. "And I'm Rapunzel." she said, shaking Twilight's hoof. "Nice to meet you, girls." Twilight said, shaking Rapunzel's hand. "Nice to meet you too, Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy." she said with a smile. Alice, Minnie, Wendy, Susan, Amy, Namine, Kairi, Lilo, Kilala, Rapunzel, Viper, Olivia, Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy became friends. After they talked for a little while, Rainbow Dash said "Do you want to live with us for a week or two?" Susan smiled and said "Sure!" So the twelve princesses and the six ponies went into Twilight's house for 2 weeks. Category:Fan Fiction